Inferno Test
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Set the Inferno Tower's Dark Elixir fueled flame to build up unbelievable damage to single targets, or to constantly roast multiple targets at once. Healing effects get blocked by its extreme heat!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Inferno Tower shoots jets of flame that burn through even the thickest armor. **The lava stream on the Level 10 Town Hall may be indicative of one's access to Inferno Towers. **The flame in single-target mode takes a while to heat up, making it most effective against the strongest troops. **Stop Heroes, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems in their tracks, and shoot Healers and Dragons out of the sky with the powerful single-target mode Inferno Tower! **When in single target mode, the Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by large groups of weaker units, such as Archers. **In single-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes progressive damage to a single target. The longer the tower stays focused on the same target, the more damage it deals. **In multi-target mode, the Inferno Tower causes constant damage to up to five targets simultaneously. **Troops targeted by the Inferno Tower (in either mode) cannot be healed, except by the Heroes' ability. **Similar to the X-Bow, the Inferno Tower must be reloaded periodically. However, reloading it requires Dark Elixir rather than normal Elixir. **The Inferno Tower doesn't have a favorite target, nor does it deal more damage to any particular troop. However, in single-target mode it does deal more damage on average to troops with higher hitpoints, due to its progressive DPS. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Inferno Tower in single-target mode is weak against large numbers of low-health troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar, Wizard Tower and/or Bomb Tower so that it is adequately defended. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems. As such, it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops, but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close to each other can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). **The tower's heating effect halts all healing on its targets, so it is best to place them near the most important buildings like storages or the Town Hall. **The multiple target mode can be used to easily overwhelm groups of lower-health troops or Hog Riders. ** Do not place your Inferno Towers too close together; a single Freeze Spell will be able to freeze them both! In addition to that, the damage progression of single-target Inferno Towers would be reset as well! ** As each mode possesses a different advantage, it is advisable to place them in range of each other. *'Offensive Strategy' **This structure (especially in single-target mode) wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses with light units following behind them. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, even high-level Heroes. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower. Five level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 2 Inferno Tower. Five level 5+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 3 Inferno Tower. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower in single-target mode, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. In single-target mode it can only target one unit at a time, so spreading out the attacking units is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **You can tell if an Inferno Tower is in single or multiple target mode by looking at its top. If it has flames coming out of one large circular hole, it's in single target mode; if it has multiple small pentagonal holes, it's in multiple target mode. ***Players can deliberately join a clan with a long name and put one Inferno Tower to the left of the Clan Castle to use the clan name to mask the mode of this Inferno Tower. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Inferno Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly with lava and flame, while an empty one is unlit, black stone. **It takes 2 maxed Lightning Spells and one maxed Earthquake Spell to take down an initial level Inferno Tower. Bringing a pair of this combination can take out both Inferno Towers against Town Hall 10s. **The Grand Warden's Eternal Tome will allow all troops in his range to be healed regardless of whether they are under the fire of an Inferno Tower or not, which is useful for preventing loss of troops for a short amount of time. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Inferno Towers undergo significant visual changes at all levels. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. A pool of lava flows at the bottom. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. *** At level 3, its structural supports become thicker and gain gold-colored spikes, as well as the part below the focusing lens. Also, the structure that contains the fire becomes a hollow faceted frame. *** At level 4, each corner gets a golden chain connecting the top of the tower to the base and the spiked plates change shape slightly. The stone and golden rocks surrounding the lava pool become rough light-colored stone. *** At level 5, the spiked plates at the top of the tower change to white stone, and a circle of stone blocks inserted into the ground appears between the spiked plates on the base. ---- *'Trivia' **The Inferno Tower was added in the May 23, 2013 update as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **The Inferno Tower, X-Bow and the Eagle Artillery share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses which have limited ammunition that must be periodically reloaded. **Although the Inferno Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it fires a continuous stream of fire. This is unlike the X-Bow, which fires bolts made of Elixir. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Inferno Towers called Firefighter. **Supercell released a teaser video for the Inferno Tower on May 22, 2013: Introducing The Inferno Tower! **An empty, depleted Inferno Tower is a sign to tell if someone has an abandoned base. **The Inferno Tower's ammunition consumption rate is constant, which means, it doesn't deplete its ammo faster by charging up in single target mode or hitting more targets in multi target mode. **Among the three defensive buildings with limited ammunition, the Inferno Tower is the only one that can run out of ammunition in a battle if fully loaded at the beginning of the battle. ***The X-Bow takes 3 minutes 12 seconds to deplete, while the Inferno Tower takes 2 minutes 8 seconds and the Eagle Artillery takes 5 minutes. **The Inferno Tower's level 5 upgrade is tied with the level 20 Grand Warden, the Level 2 Eagle Artillery and the level 7 Clan Castle as the most expensive Gold/Elixir upgrades in the game; all four take 10,000,000 resources. **Among the defensive buildings that can be toggled between two modes, the Inferno Tower is the only one whose two modes have equal range. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page.